Boba Fett
Boba Fett backed up Darth Vader against Adolf Hitler in Hitler vs Vader 3, where he was voiced by Ray William Johnson and portrayed by both Atul Singh and Brian Neunhoffer. He later battled Deadpool in Deadpool vs Boba Fett, where he was voiced by Nice Peter and portrayed by Ivan "Flipz" Velez. Information on the rapper Boba Fett was the clone son of famed bounty hunter, Jango Fett, and lived a life often without his father on the rainy planet of Kamino. After his father was killed by Mace Windu during the Battle of Geonosis in Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Fett decided to continue his family legacy and became a bounty hunter too. As he grew older, Fett was eventually renowned as the best bounty hunter in the galaxy and was also a personal servant of Darth Vader after the fall of the Jedi. In Star Wars: Episode V – The Empire Strikes Back, he captured Han Solo after Han was frozen in carbonite and sold Han to Jabba the Hutt. In Star Wars: Episode VI – Return of the Jedi, Luke Skywalker fought Boba Fett, which ended in Han Solo defeating him and Fett falling into the sarlacc pit to be slowly digested for over a thousand years. In the formerly canon Star Wars Legends continuity, he was established to have later escaped the sarlacc and had various further adventures, which has yet to be reestablished in the new Disney-owned continuity. Lyrics 'Hitler vs Vader 3:' They call me Boba Fett; you wanna mess with me? I'll put my balls in your mouth like boba tea! I got a jet pack, yo; you know I steal the show! 'Cause when I rock a microphone— [Boba Fett lets out a Wilhelm scream as he is shot off the screen by Adolf Hitler.] 'Deadpool vs Boba Fett:' 'Verse 1:' Good thing I keep Tums in the Slave I 'cause your style makes me spacesick, And your bars are like your old pal, Cable: fucking basic! I'll smack a merc in the mouth if he doesn't quit running that lip off! Bitch, who you calling clone? You're a Deathstroke ripoff! You stole Spider-Man's eyes and Snake Eyes' weapons! You got Wolverine's powers; man, you're comic sloppy seconds! That Dr. Killebrew dude needs to go back to med school 'Cause right now, you're no good to me, Deadpool! 'Verse 2:' I only need five lines 'cause I look fucking great. You look like someone spilled lasagna on your face! But you're worth a lot me if I bring you back dead. Schizophrenics pay triple: one for each head. 'Verse 3:' You think your chimichanga's hot, but you couldn't be milder. You should've made the choice to ditch the prick from Van Wilder! 'Verse 4:' I'm a legend; you're a trend. You ain't got half the skills I got. I'll beat your ass with one eye closed (ugh!): Boba Fetty Wap! And then I'll call Domino's. (Ooh!) She likes what I'm shaking. She prefers my durasteel to your Canadian bacon! Now take a lesson from a genuine assassin who's blasting foes! I come equipped with a full set of sick Mandalorian flows! Everybody knows you got that power of regeneration. Now run home and heal from this disintegration. Trivia *Fett is the second Star Wars character to rap in ERB, after Darth Vader. **He is the fifth Star Wars character to appear in general, counting the cameos of Stormtrooper, Boushh the Bounty Hunter (though only as a disguise for Vader), and Lando Calrissian. *He is the second fictional character to appear in their own battle after a character from the same universe rapped in a previous battle (even though he previously made a smaller appearance alongside him), after Superman. *He is the third rapper to be voiced and portrayed by different actors, after Leonidas and Nikola Tesla. **He has had the most actors out of any character in ERB, at five, with Ray William Johnson as his voice, and Atul Singh and Brian Neunhoffer as his body actor(s) in Hitler vs Vader 3, and Nice Peter as his voice and Ivan "Flipz" Velez as his body actor in Deadpool vs Boba Fett. *He is the first rapper to be cut off during his rap. **He is also the fourth rapper to be interrupted in-battle. *He is the seventh rapper to enter due to something said by either another rapper or the announcer. *He is the second rapper to return in another battle with a different opponent, after Abe Lincoln. **He is the first backup rapper to later appear as a title rapper. **He is the first rapper to return from a previous battle and be portrayed by a different actor. ***He is the second character to be recast for a battle, after George Washington. Gallery Boba Fett and Rebel Soldiers.png|Boba Fett about to kill a group of Rebel soldiers Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Back-up Rapper Category:Team Rapper Category:Season 3 Category:Bonus Battle Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Bonus Battle Characters Category:Hitler vs Vader 3 Category:Deadpool vs Boba Fett Category:Nice Peter Category:Ray William Johnson Category:Atul Singh Category:Brian Neunhoffer Category:Ivan "Flipz" Velez